Miracle Worker III - The Victor And His Revenge
by Beyonder
Summary: Daisuke finally snaps. But being dead doesn't hold him back from trying to destroy his murderer. Lots of swearing. And a really nasty sandwich.


Disclaimer: Hey, do you actually think I do this for money? Ppphht. I don't own Digimon either. That sucks big monkeys.  
  
Miracle Worker III - The Victor And His Revenge  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
By now, he was really pissed off. Daisuke had to watch his best friends die. Ken, Iori. The first by suicide, the second by a nutjob streetperson, and the third, himself.  
  
  
damn him  
  
  
  
  
  
Daisuke Motimiya lied on the sidewalk, the Heavens releasing it's blessed water onto the city, washing his blood into the drains. And that wasn't all. That sick freak was going to get away with killing him.  
  
The rage pooled inside of his body, his mind, his heart. Taking over. Growing powerful enough to twist time and space, enough to break a normal person. The rage becoming all powerful. And when the mind is all powerful, the body follows suit.  
  
  
damn him to hell  
  
  
Hikari stared at the lanky man, his slow walking, his gruesome path of fury. Daisuke, Iori. Neither deserved it. But, out of the corner of her eye, Dai blinked.   
  
  
ha, my strength's back  
  
  
"Wha-?" She snuck over to his body, looked at his blood-soaked face. His eyes were red. But underneath the blood, a hint of something....   
  
"Excuse me!" Dai stood up, enraged and completely oblivious to the hole in his head. Then he started running toward the bum. "HEY! THAT HURT, DAMMIT! GET BACK HERE!"  
The man turned toward Dai. "What do you wa-" The words were stuck in his throat. The kid's forehead was still bleeding. And he didn't look too happy about dying.   
"Shit."  
  
  
time to die, asshole  
  
  
Daisuke was a foot in front of the man when he finally showed his true self. In his most honest voice he stated, "Don't do that. And little Iori was only nine! I don't like when humans kill humans, and especially over something as small and petty as a sandwich. Damn stupid. Now, heal." Daisuke's wound healed, ejecting the bullet onto the soaked concrete. The man's various scars and slashes sealed up. Iori sat up, unharmed.   
Hikari was paralyzed by fear. 'Holy SHIT!' Her mind was racing. 'He wasn't lying!'  
  
  
this rain is pissing me off  
  
  
Then, the rain stopped. The clouds vanished. And yet nobody noticed.  
  
  
The streetperson just scoffed. "Hey, asshole! If you can do all this fancy shit, how about a sandwich?"  
  
  
a sandwich?  
  
  
Dai snickered at the lame request. "You'll get your sandwich. I am the Guardian. I can do a sandwich. In fact, I'll make you the best damned sandwich man has ever tasted." The bum just looked at him. Iori grabbed Hikari's hand and walked over to them. Iori tapped on Dai's shoulder.  
"Aren't you going a little far?" Iori whispered into his ear.  
"Weren't you a little dead?" Dai whispered back. "Wait just a second, Iori, I need to make a sandwich."  
  
The man was getting impatient, even angry. "Where's my sandwich?" Daisuke just looked into his eyes.  
  
"Look at your hand."  
  
  
idiot  
  
  
The guy looked down and saw a masterpiece. A soggy, moldy, pair of slices of bread, wrapped around a piece of pure ham, a piece of turkey, three slices of tomato, and a rock. He held it up to his mouth, ready to take a bite, and stopped.  
"FUCK!" The two kids jumped in surprise. He looked at Daisuke. "That's the best tasting sandwich I've ever had! Thank you! Holy shit, this thing's good!"  
Daisuke just smiled. The lanky man took a bite, jumped up in excitement and ran off.  
  
  
he's gone, finally  
  
  
Hikari finally said, "That was the most disgusting sandwich I have ever seen."   
Iori shuddered. "Agreed."  
Daisuke started chuckling to himself. Then he started laughing, oblivious to his friends staring at him. Hikari was the first to ask. "Daisuke, what's so funny?"  
"That moron thought he was going to get away with killing me! And you too, Iori. That sandwich was laced with incurable leprosy! Now his limbs are going to fall off! Um," Dai checked his "brand new" watch.  
  
  
time to go  
  
  
"Oh, I have to go. Hikari, I love you. Please keep from dying while I'm gone. Iori, stay away from nuts with guns and bad digimon. And for me, I'll keep myself protected. I promise I'll be back.   
  
  
  
  
And with that last word, Motimiya Daisuke vanished from the face of Japan.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's note: I gratefully request your review. Thanks to all the neat people that reviewed my other two Miracle Worker stories, and also, for those who didn't guess what Daisuke's first miracle was, he cured all dental problems. And for those still confused even AFTER the last fic, Daisuke is an omnipotent being, duh. Omnipotent = all seeing, all knowing, all powerful. Little Daisuke just hasn't harnessed the full potential of it. Nifty.  
  
  
Saying sayonara,  
  
Beyonder 


End file.
